


The Ball Drop

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	

**Title:** The Ball Drop  
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Fandom** Agents of SHIELD  
**Beta:** none  
**Rating:** PG   
**Warnings:**   
**Word Count:** 208  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
**Notes:** Written for prompt #51 at : Togetherness is a holiday treat  
 **Summary:** Phil reflects as he looks at the people he cares about.

**The Ball Drop**

Phil looked around at the people in the room with him. They all stood watching as the person on the television counted down the last seconds of the year.

There were some faces missing and some new ones but they were all family. They were here together because they cared about each other. It was the closest thing to family that Phil had.

Melinda brought over a beer and handed it to him. “We made it through another year.”

“Not yet. The ball hasn’t dropped.’ Phil took the beer and looked at the bottle. “No one wanted to get champagne?”

Melinda shrugged. “We were on lock down all day, remember?”

Phil sighed. “Yeah. We were never on lock down this many times when Fury was the director.”

“Or when you were the director.” Melinda took a sip of her beer. “Things change, Phil. We have to accept that.”

“I know. I just don’t like change.” Phil smiled as the ball fell on the screen. “Happy New Year, Melinda.”

“Happy New Year, Phil.” Melinda leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “Don’t worry so much.”

“I just have a feeling something is about to happen.” Phil shook his head and took a sip of his beer. “Something always happens.”     


End file.
